Networks are made up of a plurality of nodes that are organized to communicate with each other. The organization and operation of the nodes typically involves network management personnel to perform tasks for the setup and maintenance of the network. These tasks grow in number as the network nodes grow in number. It would be useful if the network could monitor itself and take actions in order to manage itself without involving network management personnel.